NEKO MIMI
by Hiria-ka
Summary: hanya gara-gara ucapan ngawur Gintoki yang bilang pada Shinpachi kalo Hijikata 100 kali lebih moe dari pada Otsuu yang memakai neko mimi. Warn : BL, OOC, typo, GARING, ABAL, dll, pair : [Gintoki Sougo Shinpachi x Hijikata] Don't like Don't read!


Sebelumnya tolong dibaca peringatan di bawah ini :

Warning : OOC(entah tingkat apa), Typo perlu di cek, cerita nggak jelas, dibuat karena ke-isengan belaka juga dengan terburu-buru, dan pastinya cacad, mengandung unsur harem(entah di mananya), dan bagi anda yang tidak suka dengan cerita abal, silahkan kembali ke laman sebelumnya. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.

* * *

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Neko Mimi © Hiria-ka

* * *

Yorozuya,

"Huwaaa... Otsuu-chan~"

Terdengar suara khas remaja muda ber-megane yang tengah membolak balik sebuah majalah yang entah didapatnya dari mana, dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Uwaaaaahh! Moeeeeee~!"

Lagi. Pemuda itu mengerang senang. Membuat sosok pria dewasa berperawakan tampan yang duduk di seberangnya mendecih kesal, sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan yang setiap lima detik membuatnya harus berhenti sejenak dari ritual membaca _JUMP_ -nya.

"Wo-woaaaaaahh! Kawaaaiii! Moe~! Moe moe moe moe moe~! Otsuu-chan memang tak ada tandingannya! Moeeee—"

BUAGH

Sebuah tampolan mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"OI PATSUAN! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK SETIAP LIMA DETIK TENTANG OTSUU MOE, OTSUU MOE, OTSUU MO—"

BUAGH

Kali ini sebuah bogeman super yang mengimbas mereka berdua.

"Teme aru... Kalian berdua berisik sekali... Mengganggu tidur siangku saja!"

"Oiiii! Apa-apaan! Salahkan si Patsuan ini yang telah mengganggu ku dengan jeritan-jeritannya yang menyebalkan!" Gintoki membela diri.

"Hei! Jangan melimpahkan kesalahan mu pada orang lain Gin-san! Kau lah yang telah membangunkan Kagura-chan dengan teriakan mu!" Shinpachi yang tidak terima dirinya disalahkan pun ikut berceloteh.

"Benar-benar berisik aru... aku tidak akan bisa tidur siang kalau begini aru..."

Kagura hanya menatap datar dua orang yang sekarang sedang adu bacot. Malas mendengarkan ocehan kedua temannya itu, ia pun memilih untuk pergi berjalan-jalan keluar bersama Sadaharu.

"Nih! Lihat Gin-san! Kau sendiri pasti akan menjerit kalau melihat Otsuu-chan memakai Neko mimi!"

Sinpachi langsung membuka majalahnya lebar-lebar tepat di depan wajah Gintoki dengan semangat.

Sementara Gintoki sendiri malah hanya melirik gambar yang ada di majalah itu sekilas, tak tertarik, lalu kembali lagi memusatkan perhatiannya pada komik _JUMP_ sambil celentang di sova.

"Tch! Biasa saja, itu belum seberapa kalau di bandingkan dengan Oogushi-kun yang memakainya" balasnya cepat.

Shinpachi langsung terdiam dengan wajah horror dan satu mata yang mengkeret. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak usah ngotot bertanya.

"Itu sih hanya pendapat mu sendiri Gin-san... Kalau kau bertanya pada orang lain, ku jamin orang itu pasti akan lari ketakutan" jawabnya datar.

Gintoki mendengus sinis. "Heh... Jelas saja, itu karena mereka sendiri belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung"

Jeda.

"Ia bahkan terlihat seratus kali lebih moe dari pada Otsuu, apalagi kalau di tambah dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang mengkerut kesal..."

Shinpachi sedikit bergidik ketika melihat rona merah perlahan menghias pipi Gintoki Yang masih memasang wajah malasnya di depan komik _JUMP_.

Lantas, pemuda ber-megane itu pun langsung melayangkan pikirannya kemana-mana. Kalo dilihat dari gerak-gerik pemuda surai perak itu sih... kayaknya benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Tapi... kalau ia mengingat sifat tak kenal ampunnya si wakil komandan Shinsengumi dan kebiasaan anehnya yang suka mengonsumsi mayones, Shinpachi jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkannya. Namun, anehnya kenapa ia justru malah tertarik untuk melihat penampilan sang iblis Fukuchou memakai hal yang moe-moe seperti itu?

 _'Yah... Mungkin lucu juga kalau melihat orang keras kepala seperti Hijikata-san memakai Neko mimi...'_

 _'Eh?'_

Sadar akan apa yang telah ia pikirkan, si megane itu pun segera melibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Hieee itu adalah hal yang sangat-sangat mustahil! Gin-san aku yakin kepalamu pasti sudah rusak!" serunya kemudian sambil memberikan tatapan tak percaya yang amat lebay seperti orang yang habis melihat banci jadi-jadian.

"OI Patsuan! Kepala mu lah yang sudah rusak! Aku tahu kau barusan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh tentangnya kan!"

Gintoki melepar majalah Otsuu yang tergeletak di lantai ke wajah Shinpachi sambil menodongnya dengan pedang kayunya. Kontan saja langsung membuat yang di todong naik darah.

"HAH?! YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU MASIH WARAS! TIDAK SEPERTI MU GIN-SAN! DAN LAGI SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG SELALU ADA DIPIKIRANKU HANYALAH OTSUU-CHAN SEORANG!"

Gintoki mendengus sinis untuk yang kedua kalinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Geh... sekarang kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu, Shinpachi... tapi setelah kau melihatnya sendiri... aku yakin, kau pasti akan kehilangan akal sehat mu"

Shinpachi yang sudah teramat jengkel karena idolanya di banding-bandingkan dengan pria sangar macam Hijikata pun akhirnya menerima tantangan Gintoki yang secara tak langsung di tujukan padanya.

"Baiklah Gin-san, kalau begitu bisakah kau tunjukan pada ku? Biar kita buktikan, Otsuu-chan atau Hijikata-san yang lebih moe memakai Neko mimi"

CTAAAARRR

Petir imajiner bermunculan keluar dari mata Shinpachi yang tengah menatap mata ikan mati Gintoki yang masih memandangnya malas. Ia benar-benar sangat marah dan tidak terima kalau idola kesayangannya diremehkan begitu saja oleh orang kurang waras macam Gintoki.

"Heh..." Gintoki menyeringai. "Ku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal, Shinpachi... dan jangan salahkan aku kalau nantinya kau _'belok'_ ya..."

.

.

.

"Hijikata-san~ kenapa kau berjalan begitu cepat..? percuma saja... hal itu tidak akan membuat waktu _'berduaan'_ kita hari ini cepat berakhir~" Sougo menyeret langkahnya menyamai Hijikata yang memang sedang bad mood dari tadi pagi. Dan tentu saja itu karena ulahnya yang berusaha untuk memperkosa—ralat— membunuh si _Mayora_ itu di kamarnya.

Tak mendapat respon dari pemuda raven itu, Sougo kembali mengoceh seenak jidatnya.

"Kalau memang kau ingin pergi jauh dari ku, maka, matilah, Hijikata _konoyarou~_ "

 _PLAK_

Hijikata yang memang sudah teramat jengkel dengan bocah kurang ajar satu itu langsung saja menslap kepala Sougo dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Eits? Tangannya yang bebas?

"DIAMLAH _KONOYAROU_! LEBIH BAIK KAU LEPASKAN BORGOL SIALAN INI DARI KU!"

"Maa... Maa... baiklah, baiklah..." Sougo pun mengeluarkan kunci yang diketahui adalah sumber masalah kedua dari sebuah borgol yang saat ini tengah mengunci kedua tangan mereka. Dan tentu saja(lagi) itu adalah perbuatan si bocah sadis yang memang berniat mengusili Hijikata agar mau berpatroli dengannya. Karena biasanya Hijikata paling sering memilih berpatroli bersama Kondo, Harada, atau Yamazaki.

 _SYUUUNG~_

 _PLUNG!_

Dan tanpa pikir panjang pangeran sadis itu malah membuang kunci beserta duplikatnya ke dalam sungai di pinggir jalan yang mereka singgahi. Membuat Hijikata langsung mematung dengan wajah pucat dan dagu yang jatuh ke tanah.

"OI SOUGO?! APA-APA KAU KORAAA?!" teriaknya panik, karena satu-satunya benda yang menjadi harapannya untuk segera terlepas dari belenggu si bocah sadis itu telah dibuang oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Heh..." Sougo menyeringai sadis. "Kau pikir aku akan mau membebaskan mu semudah itu, Hijikata-san~" ledeknya sembari berjalan menyeret Hijikata dengan tangan kirinya yang terborgol.

"Aku akan bosan kalau tidak ada dirimu disamping ku sebagai _mainan_... Ah! Itu Danna! Kebetulan sekali! Pasti tambah seru kalau aku mengajaknya untuk _menyiksa_ mu Hijikata-san~" Sougo mempercepat langkahnya menuju sosok pria malas yang tak sengaja di lihatnya di kerumunan orang. Sementara Hijikata langsung buru-buru memeluk tiang listrik terdekat untuk menghentikan Sougo.

"Ku bilang pada mu, jangan macam-macam! Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan _Yorozuya_ bodoh itu!" racaunya sembari memberikan deathglare pada si sadis, namun, tidak mempan karena pangeran sadis dari planet sadis itu langsung memberikan senyuman super manis yang sukses mendatangkan firasat buruk bagi Hijikata.

"Tentu saja, Hijikata-san, aku akan segera memanggilnya..."

Hijikata langsung memucat. "HOI! SOUGO?! KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR YANG KU KATAKAN!? HOI?!" ia sudah bersiap mengambil langkah seribu,

"—OIIIIII DANNAAAAA~!"

Tapi percuma, Sougo sudah terlanjur berteriak dan membuat pria bersurai perak alami itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah! Shinpachi! Dia ada di sana! Ayo cepat!"

Dapat terdengar jelas teriakan kencang Gintoki yang memerintah anak buahnya di depan sana.

Membuat Hijikata benar-benar mati kutu, karena dari tadi tidak berhasil melarikan diri akibat susahnya menggeret Sougo untuk berpindah dari sana, bergeser sedikit pun tidak.

"Cih... Sougo teme..." decihnya dongkol. Sementara si pangeran sadis kembali menampakan seringai puasnya pada sang Fukuchou.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naa... Hijikata-kun? Kau mau kan?"

Twittch

Urat-urat kekesalan sudah memenuhi seluruh wajah tampan Hijikata. Sejak pertama kali mereka(minus dirinya) memutuskan untuk mampir di sebuah cafe dan duduk berhadapan, satu persatu pembuluh vena di wajahnya kian bermunculan, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita absurd Gintoki yang sekarang menyuruhnya untuk memakai benda haram bin menjijikan baginya itu. Kontan saja wajahnya langsung dipenuhi dengan urat-urat kekesalan yang mencuat di sana-sini.

"Kau ingin cari mati dengan ku, Yorozuya?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar menahan marah. Ia kembali menghisap batang rokok yang entah keberapa sambil memandangi jalanan luar dari jendela di sampingnya. Malas menatap pemuda perak di depannya yang tengah menghabiskan parfaith-nya.

Seandainya saja saat ini tangannya sedang tidak terborgol dengan Sougo, sudah pasti ia akan memecahkan kaca di sampingnya dan melarikan diri secepat kilat dari orang-orang sinting itu. Namun sayangnya, untuk menarik Sougo saja susahnya setengah ngenes, sudah seperti menarik candi Borobudur yang walau sampe tahun jebot nggak akan bergerak. Jadilah ia cuma bisa pasrah di seret ke tempat ini.

"Aku mohon dengan sangat pada mu, Hijikata-san" Shinpachi mengeluarkan bando Neko Mimi berwarna hitam lalu menaruhnya di depan Hijikata. Membuat Hijikata langsung menatapnya horror.

"Apa kau juga ingin mati huh?"

Kini pandangan Hijikata terfokus pada adik Shimura Tae yang duduk di depan Sougo sambil memberikannya hadiah tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Membuat yang di tatap merinding ketakutan.

"Hiieee...! Benarkan kata ku Gin-san! Dia memang tidak cocok memakai benda imut ini! Otsuu-chan bukanlah tandingannya" bisiknya pada Gintoki yang sedang memutar otak.

"Maa... Maa... tenang saja Shinpachi-kun... ku pikir ide Danna cukup bagus juga, kebetulan sekali aku juga membawa ini..." Sougo mengeluarkan kalung anjing berwarna merah dengan rantai hitam yang entah di dapatnya dari mana. "Jadi... ayo kita bermain majikan-peliharaan... Hijikata-san... —kau setuju kan, Danna?" lanjutnya dengan seringai sadis yang menghias wajah tampannya seraya meminta persetujuan dari Gintoki yang langsung mengangguk dengan seringai yang tak kalah sadisnya.

Hijikata meneguk ludah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat."O-Oi! Sougo! Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan dengan permainan bodoh kalian!"

"Kau harus ikut, Hijikata-san... karena kau adalah peliharaan-nya, dan kami adalah majikan-nya... ya kan Danna...?" Sougo mulai mendekat.

Sedangkan Gintoki tertawa bejad dan langsung menaiki meja untuk memegangi Hijikata. "Benar sekali, Okita-kun... ayo kita mulai, aku akan menahannya dan kau pakaikan atribut itu padanya..."

"Ro~ger~"

"O-OI?! —GAAAAAH! TEME! KALIAN BERDUA— MATI SAJA SANA — _KONOYAROU!_ "

"Hei Gin-san... apakah tidak apa memaksanya seperti itu?"

"Diam saja Patsuan! Aku akan membuktikan kalau _Mayo_ ini jauh lebih manis dari pada Otsuu—ups!" Gintoki menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan.

"HA! Kurasa Danna benar, Patsuan!"

.

.

.

"Cih..." Hijikata mendengus kesal sembari membuang muka ketika melihat ketiga orang bodoh itu tengah tercengang menatapnya.

Tentu saja, coba bayangkan,

Sepasang telinga kucing berwarna hitam melekat _indah_ di atas surai hitamnya yang lurus, kalung anjing yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya yang _seksi_ dengan seragam Shinsenguminya yang berantakan, dan kemeja putih yang kancingnya sedikit terbuka di bagian dada membuatnya tampak _liar_ , Tak lupa raut wajah yang menekuk kesal dan semburat merah yang muncul dengan alami di sekitar pipinya karena malu, menambah kesan _manis_ dipikiran ketiga cecunguk itu.

"Kalian puas?" tanyanya dongkol.

Gintoki mengelap air liurnya yang sedari tadi menetes. "Ba-bagaimana menurut mu, Shinpachi?"

"..." tak ada jawaban karena yang bersangkutan masih kehilangan pikirannya.

Sougo terkekeh pelan. "Keh... Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau kau bisa menjadi hiburan yang sangat menyenangkan, Hijikata-san~" Ia menyeringai tipis sembari mencolek dagu Hijikata yang sontak menepisnya.

.

 _Sekarang Shinpachi tahu, mengapa Gintoki ngotot mengatakan kalau pemuda sangar macam Hijikata itu jauh lebih manis di banding Otsuu-chan nya._

 _Yeah,_

 _Dan sekarang, dia juga tahu kalau dirinya sudah tidak normal lagi seperti sebelumnya..._

-THE END-

.

.

.

A/N : Gaje kah? OOC kah? Cacad kah? Yasudahlah... author membuat ini juga karena iseng-iseng berhadiah/lho?/ abaikan/ yah... Cuma karena iseng saja sih, abisan gregetan sama Hijikata, dan dari gregetan jadi pengen nistain dia!/buagh/ eh malah kek Gini! Lagi juga saya pikir di animenya Gin sama Sougo itu selalu sekongkolan buat ngejailin(musuhin) Hijikata setiap mereka bertiga ketemu.

Oke. buat yang udah sanggup baca fic cacad ini sampe akhir, Author ucapkan terimakasih.


End file.
